Twice the Power
by ThornyBloodRose
Summary: AU! What if Mal had a twin? What if they were raised separately? How would Mal's time at Auradon Prep be different? OC/Jay
1. Chapter 1

Twice the Power

It was not all that long ago that the people terrorized by dark decided to rise-up and lock away anyone who was believed to be evil or affiliated with such people. In order to keep them trapped there, a magical barrier was constructed leaving the people of the newly founded kingdom of Auradon the only ones able free to come and go from the newly named Isle of the Lost as they please. With nothing but the small society they built for themselves and the irregular shipment of supplies from the mainland there was nothing much to entertain themselves with. As such the people of the Isle started to turn to each other for entertainment, though being villains, they cared not for the consequences of such action. This resulted in an increase in population.

Although she was known as the Mistress of Evil the dark fairy Maleficent was not above the desires of the flesh, but she would not settle for anyone she thought second rate, so she sought out someone who she believed was worthy enough for her to grace their bed. In her search she came across the King of the Underworld and God of the Undead and of Riches, Hades. On Hades part he did not care for his new surroundings, being a God, he belongs in his dominion and not stuck on some island, though even with his power is cut off by the barrier. Eventually he to succumbed to boredom and chose to entertain himself by having a relationship with Maleficent and only her for he was loyal to those he was with until given reason adequate not to be.

Eventually this to Maleficent becoming pregnant. As time went on Maleficent grew, unfortunately for Hades' worries, she grew larger than all the pregnant villainesses. They didn't find out what caused the difference until the time came for her to give birth. As the only one with previous experience having children the women of the Isle turned to Lady Tremaine for help, as such she acted as Maleficent's midwife with the aid of her daughters. After hours of labor and birthing a beautiful baby girl Maleficent and Hades got a surprise. "The next one will be here soon in the meantime rest and gain your strength."

At Lady Tremaine's words Hades froze while Maleficent demanded answers, "What do you mean next one!?" Looking back at her patient Lady Tremaine calmly told her, "You were pregnant with twins, it should not be long before the next one will come." True to her words the next child came within 10 minutes of her sister. The second little girl while being identical to her sister physically, they had different coloring. While the older one had green eyes like their mother and purple hair, the younger one had blue hair like her dad with natural purple highlights matching her sister's hair and mismatched eyes, one green like her sister and mother while the other was blue like their father. The older daughter they named Mal while they decided to name the younger daughter Halie.

As the girls got older, Maleficent and Hades started to notice something wrong with Halie, she has never spoken a word or even uttered a sound before. By the time the girls were 3 years old Maleficent had had enough and decided to drop the dead weight so one day when she thought Hades was not around, she took Halie and left her on the street. What she did not know was that Hades was on his way back from the market getting food for them when he saw Maleficent and Halie but not Mal. Now being on an island with nothing but villains and their kids nobody truly trusts anyone else, so when he saw them, he hid in the shadows to follow and see what Maleficent would do with their daughter and wondered 'What is she doing out here she is supposed to be at home watching the girls. If she is here with Halie where is Mal, and who watching her.'

Maleficent went down an ally and said, "You are to stay here you little good for nothing, we don't want to see your face ever again." With that she turned away from her crying daughter and walked away only to stop when Halie tried to follow, Maleficent just turned and pushed her away hard enough that Halie fell to the ground, she just turned and continued on her way not caring what could happen to her daughter.

Enraged at Maleficent's behavior, Hades hurries to his crying daughter and picks her up, "Its ok baby daddy's here." Halie just wraps her small arms around Hades' neck and silently cries as he walks back home. When he gets their he storms right up to Maleficent and demands answers about her behavior she just shrugs and carelessly said, "The brat is useless she can't talk which means she can't use magic for when we get off the Isle. No child of mine will not have magic."

"Of course, she can't talk she's mute, magic is not everything," raged Hades.

"Then you raise her, but she is not welcome in my house and neither are you. If I see her again, she won't leave the Isle alive." At Maleficent words he packed up their things and left after saying goodbye Mal. With Halie in his arms and their bags on his back he walked the familiar path to his old home in the old abandoned caves. Now Hades cared for both his daughters and tried to spend time with Mal when she was away from her mother, but when not with her mother Maleficent always had her thugs babysit her. Hades feared that should he be seen by them; they would report to Maleficent and he never forgot her threat. As sad as it made him Halie needed him more than Mal did, he just hoped Mal didn't suffer.

As she got older Hades taught her many things. Her first lesson was to make sure she knew never to leave the caves without him in fear of what her former mother might do to her. The only way she was aloud out alone when she was older was if first, she learned to stick to the shadows and be able to get around without being seen by anyone. Next, being a God, he can speak many languages, as such he taught her sign language used in the kingdom so that should they ever be able to get off the island she can communicate with others and if not she could at least write what she wanted to say.

Due to Hades and Halie mainly staying in the caves for years, and everyone fearing Hades to the point no one came close to the cave entrance except a few like Dr. Facilier and his daughter, the people of the Isle of the Lost forgot about Halie's very existence. To anyone asked Mal is an only child and her parents are no longer together because a fight that only those involved know the contents of. Eventually even Mal herself forgot about Halie, being separated so young, and help the same belief the other villains had.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: **"Talking", 'Thinking', **"Signing")**

Years later when Mal and Halie were 16 years old a proclamation made by Prince Ben was made to the kingdom and the Isle that the children of four villains would be brought to attend Auradon Prep Acadamy to see if they are like their parents and be reformed to become upstanding citizens. At hearing the news Dr. Facilier went straight to Hades to inform him of the news after picking up his daughter Celia. Being one of the few on the Isle to remember Mal was in fact a twin and having a daughter himself he frequently brought Celia when he visited Hades for her to play with Halie in a safe environment when the girls were growing up.

"What can we do for you today Doctor?" asked Hades with a smile on his face at seeing his friend. At not seeing her sister in everything but blood Celia went off deeper into the cave system to Halie's room leaving their dads to talk.

"I bring some news that I believe you will find quite interesting." At this statement Hades' interest was piqued, "and what is that?"

"The soon-to-be-king is bringing some of the kids off the island to go to their school." Instead of asking who he just waited knowing that the voodoo man just liked to be dramatic, after not getting the response he was expecting he just carried on. "The son of the crazy dog lady Cruella de Vil, the son of the wanna-be sorcerer thief Jafar, the daughter of the narcissistic queen Grimhilde, and finally the believed to be only daughter of your bitch ex Maleficent." Hades just snorted and said, "She is no mother."

"Can't argue with you there but what about Halie, this may just be the perfect opportunity to get her out of this hell hole," after a pause, smirking he continued, "no offense." Hades was too deep in thought about the idea of his daughters in Auradon to pay attention to the remark.

Without realizing it he was already walking to Halie's room not even caring if Facilier fallowed. Once at her door he knocked and went inside once given the go ahead from Celia he entered and said, "We need to talk baby girl something happened that may affect you."

"**What's up dad" **signed Halie.

"The new king wants to bring the kids of certain villains to their fancy school, one of which selected is Maleficent. At her dad's words she knew what he meant, _'so I could leave the Isle too'._

"**But what about you dad?" **Sitting down on her bed he looked her in the eye and said, "This isn't about me; this is about what's best for you. Not to mention knowing Maleficent she will send Mal and the other kids on some stupid mission to find a way to drop the barrier for her to escape." Standing up, turning to face her completely with arms spread wide and in a jovial manner commented, "And hey, think of it this way you may finally be able to know your sister without having to worry about the bitch finding out, and if she does she won't be able to do anything about it cause you will be there and her stuck here." **"I'll think about it."**

In the few days following their talk, Halie decided to go to Auradon and the father and daughter pair spent the remaining time till the car came to get the kids arrived. On the designated day the villains gathered around to watch the limo arrive. Taking her chance before the other kids got there, she carefully walked up to the driver standing by the back door and showed him a note telling him he needed to contact his boss because there was an addition child than previously thought. Stating she was in fact Mal's abandoned twin sister because she was mute and wanted to go to Auradon as well, that being a daughter of Maleficent she had just as much right as Mal by decree of the king. After hesitating for a moment, the driver took out his phone, walked to away from everyone, but kept his eyes on everyone, and called Fairy God Mother to apprise her of the situation. After getting to go ahead for her to come too he hung up the phone and walked back to her and nodded and opened the door for her. Nodding back to him, she climbed in and waited for the others to arrive.

After a short while and the other four villain kids finally arrived and clambered into the car and the door shut behind them, did they notice someone they did not know already in there. "Who are you?" demanded Mal. Halie just ignored all of them for now and stared out the window not even caring about all the treats provided. After the car pulled away and for the broken looking bridge the kids, minus Haile started to scream thinking they would fall. Halie just rolled her eyes at them and waited for the excitement to be over with. After the boys jumped away from each other and a moment to collect himself Jay turned to Halie and started to flirt with her. "And who are you, I've never seen you on the Isle before beautiful." Halie just smirked at him.

Just as the villain kids arrived and the driver opened the door Jay and Carlos tumbled out of the car wrestling for something they didn't even know what it was. After Fairy God Mother, Ben, and another girl they did not know stepped forward and they were told to leave it. "Hello and welcome to Auradon, I am Fairy God Mother, now Halie I would like to talk to you in my office while Prince Ben and Audrey will show the rest of you around." Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by Mal, "Who is this girl anyway?" At her outburst everyone turned to see who she was pointing at. Off to the side of the other VK's stood Halie, a girl wearing black pants, black heeled boots with chains on the back, a dark purple shirt and an open 3/4th sleeve female trench coat that came down to just above the knee. Unlike the other VK's she didn't wear gloves, but her nails were painted to match her shirt and her hair was styled in five pony-tails in a direct line down the middle of her head making it looks similar to a mohawk and went down to the middle of her back.

Sighing Fairy God Mother said, "I know this will come as a surprise to you Mal, but she is your twin sister. Now before you say anything against her know that what I am saying is the truth she was abandoned by your mother because unlike you she can't speak, she is mute. Now come along Halie." As she finished talking the headmistress and her new charge walked away to her office leaving behind a shocked group of kids.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
